Pain
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Jemand stirbt und stürzt mit seinem Tod eine andere Person in tiefe Verzweifelung. Einfach mal lesen!*bitte*


~Pain~  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles ist in Besitz von Joanne Kathleen Rowling (*anbet*) oder Warner Bros. Das einzige, das mir gehört ist die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, und die Zeilen in meinem Worddocument. Das Gedicht (Pain) war eine Hausaufgabe für Englisch und ist 100% von mir. Für meine liebste und beste Freundin Bibi  
  
Weinend saß sie an seinem Bett. Nun hatte er also für immer seine Augen geschlossen. Heiße Tränen der Trauer liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn verloren, den Mann, der ihr gelehrt hatte, was wahre Liebe bedeutete. Schweren Herzens stand sie schließlich auf, strich ein letztes Mal- wie sie es schon so oft in der Vergangenheit getan hatte- sein blondes Haar zur Seite und nahm Abschied von ihrem Geliebten. Als sie das St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen verlassen hatte und zu ihrem Haus etwas außerhalb von London apparierte, überwogte wieder der Schmerz in ihr. Weinend brach sie auf dem großen Doppelbett zusammen, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Kissen, die tränennass wurden. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand sie Schlaf. Zusammengekauert lag die junge Frau auf dem großen Bett und schenkte ihren verweinten Augen Ruhe. Als sie wieder erwachte, schienen die letzten Strahlen der Sonne in das Zimmer. Dies war der erste Sonnenuntergang ohne ihn! Mit brennenden Augen strich sie behutsam über die linke Seite des Bettes. Hier hatte er immer neben ihr gelegen, nachts und manchmal auch am helllichten Tage, wenn sie sich geliebt hatten und beide zu erschöpft waren um wieder aufzustehen. Mit diesem Bett verband sie so viele Erinnerungen- mit ihm. Ihr war, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie sich hier das erste Mal geliebt hatten. Damals hatten seine Hände auf ihrer Haut 1000 kleine Feuerwerke in ihrem Bauch explodieren lassen. Ihm so nah zu sein, war die Erfüllung all ihrer Wünsche gewesen. Sie wollte ewig bei ihm bleiben, doch das Schicksal verwehrte ihr dieses Glück. Wie sollte sie jetzt nur weiter leben- ohne ihn? Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Foto, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Sie beide, als Siebtklässler in Hogwarts- schüchtern in die Kamera lächelnd, Arm in Arm. Zu dieser Zeit waren sie noch glücklich gewesen, nun war in ihr nichts als tiefe Verzweifelung und Leere. Sie dachte an Hogwarts zurück, 2 Tage zuvor, bevor dieses Bild entstanden war, hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Wobei gestanden es nicht genau traf. Sie saß allein am See, als er sich plötzlich neben sie setzte. Er sah sie einfach nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Geschockt war sie zurückgewichen und bevor er auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, da hatte sie ihm auch schon eine gepfeffert. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an: "Was.. was war das?" "Was schon? Ich habe dich geküsst und du hast mir eine geknallt!" "Aber warum hast du das getan?" Er lächelte breit und sah sie durchdringend an. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beantwortete er endlich ihre Frage: "Weil ich dich liebe."  
  
Diesen Satz aus seinem Mund zu hören war so wundervoll gewesen. So oft hatte er ihn in den ganzen Jahren wiederholt, immer nur für sie ganz allein. 5 Jahre war sie sein Leben gewesen und er ihres. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er ihr eben gesagt hatte. "Warum ich?" "Weil ich weiß wer du wirklich bist. Weil du dich- genauso wie ich- nach etwas ganz bestimmtes sehnst, weil du die wahre Liebe finden willst. Und so habe ich dich gefunden." Er lächelte und nahm ihre zarte Hand. Mit ihren großen braunen Augen sah sie ihn an: "Aber, du weißt was ich bin, und du liebst mich trotzdem?" "Gerade deshalb weil du so bist, wie ich ohne dich niemals sein werde." Sanft glitten seine Finger über ihre Wange: "Und nun zweifele nicht länger." Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihrigen, sie warf einen letzten Blick in seine sonst so immer kalten Augen und ließ sich dann fallen. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre und in diesem Augenblick verfiel sie ihm, bis zu diesem Geschehnis, welches gerade mal mehr als einen halben Tag zurücklag. Doch nun war alles vorbei. Wie sein Herz, schien auch ihres erstarrt zu sein, als er seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Es schien, als hätte er alles mit seinem Tod genommen, vor allem ihre Lebenslust. Vorbei die Tage in dem man das silberhelle Lachen der jungen Frau hören konnte, wenn ihr Geliebter sie mal wieder neckte. Alles war vorbei.  
  
Sie erhob sich langsam von dem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne war nun untergegangen und der Mond leuchtet kräftig gelb, in ganzer Größe auf die Stadt. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn er jetzt auch diesen Mond sehen könnte. Den Mond, und die Sterne, die um ihn herum hell am ewigen Firmament leuchten. Wieder bannte sich eine Tränen über ihre Wange. Ihr Herz schmerzte, die Qualen waren wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde. Kraftlos lehnte sie ihren Kopf and die kühle Fensterscheibe und atmete tief durch. Doch selbst diese sonst so selbstverständliche Handlung schmerzte plötzlich ungemein. "Wie soll es nur ohne dich weitergehen?", flüsterte sie in die dumpfe Stille des Raumes. "Ohne dich bin ich nicht vollständig." Nach Minuten, die ihr vorkamen wie Stunden, sank sie auf den Holzboden. Der Wind knarrte in den Ästen vor dem Haus und in der Ferne war eine Eule zu hören. "Warum musstest du mich verlassen? Wir hatten unser Leben doch noch vor uns gehabt."  
  
Sie verstand nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, als er plötzlich vor ihren Augen zusammengebrochen war. In Panik und absoluter Hilflosigkeit hatte sie ihn ins St. Mungo Hospital gebracht, doch auch dort konnte man ihm nicht helfen. Er starb, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, seine linke Hand auf ihrer Wange liegend. Und dem Schwur auf seinen Lippen, sie ewig zu lieben. Sie konnte nicht mehr, wie sollte ein Leben ohne ihn sein?  
  
Noch in dieser Nacht, bevor sein Tod 24 Stunden vergangen war, fasste sie einen Entschluss. In dem Kleid, in dem ihre Liebe hätte kirchlich besiegelt werden sollen, legte sie sich auf das Bett, mit einer Phiole in der Hand. Sie nahm den Korken ab und leerte das Gefäß mit einem Zug. Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf den für sie erlösenden Tod. "Ich werde dich ewig lieben.."  
  
I feel it inside, pain never hides. My soul is crying, this anguish is never diing. It comes in the night, sometimes light. Pain flows through my veins, like bitter rain. I´m a victim of my pain, till I break away to find myself resting forever with you.  
  
Zwei Tage später war ihre Beerdigung. Ihre besten Freunde warfen einen letzten Blick auf ihr Grab, welches neben einem anderen stand, das ebenfalls noch ganz frisch war.  
  
Hier ruhen Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.  
~Denn ewige Liebe währt überall.~  
  
Also, das ist zwar nicht meine erste Harry Potter FF, aber meine erste, die ich veröffentliche. Also bitte, seid gnädig mit mir. *g* Ich hatte heute Morgen die Idee zu so einer Kurzgeschichte und habe sie schließlich einfach so niedergeschrieben. Und das auch nur weil es mir in letzter Zeit sehr schlecht geht und ich etwas brauchte, mit dem ich mich ablenken konnte. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es mir besser gehen wird, wenn ich diese FF veröffentliche, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Wenn es nicht klappt, muss ich einen Videoabend mit Schnulzen machen, bei dem ich mich so richtig schön ausheulen kann. Noch eine Warnung: Die FF ist nicht beta- gelesen (in Bezug auf Fehler, bei Kommatafehler übernehme ich überhaupt keine Haftung) und wenn ihr welche findet, dürft ihr sie behalten oder mir per E-Mail schicken. *lol* Ach ja, als ich geschrieben habe, habe ich "Our farewell" von Within Temptation und "Close your eyes" von der Buffy/Angel Love Theme von Christophe Beck gehört.  
  
Jetzt will ich auch endlich aufhören, hier noch so viel zu schreiben, sorry, aber ich bin eine Labertasche. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir und wenn sie euch nicht gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir auch. Gleiches Recht für alle.  
  
Tschüssken, cat-chan ( 


End file.
